


Fandom Zine

by frecklebomb, lotts (LottieAnna), poppyseedheart, yeswayappianway



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebomb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: a zine of essays and writing about fandom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Fandom Zine

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i (kassie/yeswayappianway) had the idea for this zine a while ago, but i only finally got my act together to bring it into being recently. i'm delighted with the pieces i got (and the one i wrote lol) and i'm really happy to get to share them with everyone.
> 
> enjoy!

[Fandom Zine PDF Dropbox link!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ai3vxw910xmu7zt/FandomZine.pdf?dl=0)

[Fandom Zine PDF Google Drive link!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Gt51ChKHg6x6tLLAtZ_x8bfsNm8S2Mch)

what's in this zine

> Podfic and Fandom Identity: A Personal Account — by Lotts

> Who Is Taboo in RPF? — by Kassie

> In the Defense of Major Character Death — by Nic (poppyseedheart)

> Making creative spaces: fannish modding and community organising — by frecklebomb

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed any of this, please feel free to share the link to the pdf! please also feel free to respond to any of the pieces in the comments here - i can't promise we'll all respond, but we appreciate it nonetheless
> 
> also, please absolutely let me know if you have any trouble accessing the pdf or any trouble with the file itself.


End file.
